


[ART] The Chemistry of You & Me

by PotterArt



Series: Drawble The Day Away [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Art, Chemistry, Digital Art, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drawble, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Potions, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterArt/pseuds/PotterArt
Summary: Harry and Draco got paired for an 8th year potions class assignment. Ofcoursethey'd spend more time arguing than actually working. I mean, what'd you expect? That they'dmake out?!





	[ART] The Chemistry of You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Drarry Discord drawble challenge of May 2019.
> 
> I drew the sketch traditionally, took a picture, and colored it in digitally!

**Prompt:** "Chemistry"

**Restriction:** Mixed Media

  


* 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me and my art on [ Tumblr!](https://potter-art.tumblr.com/)


End file.
